Victoria Secret
by lexyyyyyyy
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Edward go to the mall. Something happens to Alice and Edward and bella must find her. Edwards brotherly instints will kick in. NOT an edward/alice romance story. One-shot


**A/n hi hi! Sorry for all who have been waiting for an update of my other story, "healing". I just wanted to make a quick one shot of alice/edward. NOT an alice/bella love story! No! Just some fluff of eddie protecting his lil sis! Ok? Lets do this! This is a one-shot btw! AH (first AH story tehe)**

Edward's POV

"love, are you sure you want to go with alice shopping? She always spends at least five hours there."

I looked into bella's eyes and teased my pixie-like sister and in return, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"sure! I love alice but, it would be SO wonderful if you could maybe come along..." my angel looked up through her lashes with her bottom lip poked out.

I let out a groan. She knows i cant resist those chocolate eyes.

"fine. But on one condition..." her stare became skeptical.

"and what would that be mister Cullen?" i smirked and looked down at her seductively.

"you let me pick out a little outfit from victoria secret" i gave her a wink and a small blush crept to her pale cheeks.

"hmmmm... Its a very hard offer to pass up..." i kept my smirk and pulled her onto my lap.

"then dont" she leened her head down and started to kiss me chastly. I wasnt haveing that.

I picked her up to straddle me and ran my tongue across her bottom lip asking her for entrance. She quickly obligued and laced her hands through my tousled hair.

"bellaaaaa! Were gunna be late! Now come ON!" my baby sister yelled from down the hallway. Well, i was only forty-something seconds older that her but...

My love just groaned in responce and we continued to passionatly kiss.

As alice entered the room, she let out a groan similar to bella's but, hers was out of annoyance.

"ewww! You guys! Iove you both but really? On the couch? While we could be leaving?" when she noticed us still not braking apart, she grabbed a pillow and threw it. Making it hit my head.

We hesitantly pulled apart, panting and blushing.

"thats more like it! Now that you two are done sucking each others tonsils, we can go! Now hobble along now! We have a strict schedule that we need to maintain." alice was so small yet, nobody would argue with her... So, i just quickly pecked bella on the lips and helped her stand up.

"happy alice?" i asked with a very annoyed tone.

She just smiled sweetly and said, "very"

Bella grabbed my hand and after i wouldn't move, she started walking away, shaking her hips. That got me walking alright.

Once i hopped in the car with her, she smirked and sat on my lap.

"bella! This was supposed to be a trip with you and me! Now, if my brother wants to come, he can carry the bags! But, you will not sit in the back with him! Get your little booty cheeks in this seat!" she put her hand on her hip and pointed to the seat.

Bella gave me an apologetic smile and hurried to the passenger seat.

I just grumbled about how demanding that little woman is.

Bella snaked her hand over the center console to meet mine.

I smiled slightly at this but, it quickly faded when alice blasted "starships" by Nikki Minaj over the radio.

Bella's eyes lit up and they both started to sing and dance in their seats. I sighed but smiled at the sight of my Bella having fun.

This lasted all the way to the mall. We entered the mall and Bella walked straight to the food court.

After a quick meal from chick-fil-a, Alice dragged Bella to forever 21 while i set off to find victoria secret.

Bella's POV

I wish edward was here. Sigh.

Alice is now shoving me into the dressing room with about three shirts and two skirts. This is forks. Why do i need skirts?

"come on Bella! We dont have all day! We still have to go to Hollister and Aeropostale! Oh! And we have to meet edward after he buys you that... _outfit_. So c-" her complaining stopped suddenly and there was slight urgent whispering.

Worried, i started to put my original clothes back on. "alice?"

Silence. "Alice?"

Still nothing. I jumped out the dressing room and looked around. No pixie. "Alice Mary Brandon Cullen!" i got a few stares and the shopkeeper came over to me with a skeptical expression.

"hello and welcome to forever 21. Umm, can you like keep it down some?" i looked at her with fear struck eyes.

"my friend. I think something happened to her."

"well, is there anyway i can help?"

My mind was washed with relief when she seemed like she gave a crap.

"she is about four-six and she has short, black hair. She's wearing a green and blue floral dress with white leggings and-"

"ok, umm thats enough. I saw a girl just like that leave the store just a minute ago. An older man was towing her out the store quickly. I thought he was her father so... But they went left!"

Hmmm a man huh?

"its ok! Thanks for your help...?"

"jessica" " right! Thanks jessica"

She nodded and i scurried out the store, turning left like she said.

After a while of looking into stores, somebody grabbed my arm and, still on edge, i yelped in surprise.

"bella! Whats wrong? Wheres alice?" i looked up and saw edward with a little pink bag that was labeled with victoria secret's logo on it.

" oh edward! Im sorry! I was in the dressing room! I didnt see him! Im sorry!" he looked shocked.

"woe, slow down. Now, what happened?" he whiped the tears from my eyes and i lifted my head from his shoulder.

"its alice. I was in the dressing room and somebody took her." he snapped up and took my hand. He bagan to walk down the direction i was going after i told him what jessica had said.

We looked in every store until there were two more and a set of bathrooms.

"Bella, i need you to go into the women's restroom and ill go into the men's. If any thing happens, scream. Ok?" i nodded and he kissed my forehead. He went in the men's, which was right beside the women's (where i went in). I heard whimpering and whispers that were supposed to be comforting, im guessing.

"oh little one. Dont be afraid. Ill be nice and gentle. Ok?" thats when i heard alice's small voice. "please dont." thats my cue.

"AHHHHHHhhhhhh!" a stall door swung open and a blond man stepped out with alice in hand.

"you must be her little friend, hmm? Well i see you want some fun too."

He then threw alice against the door and pushed me against the wall. He started to un-button my shirt but, was thrown off of my before he got to the third button.

I slid down and crawled towards alice, who was still on the floor trembling.

Edward was holding the man up by his collar. "first, you take my sister! Then, you try to rape my Bella?!" his voice showed pure rage. He knocked him to the ground and came to our side.

He took us both in his arms. "are you ok?"

...A week later...

Its been a week since james assaulted us. Apparently, he was wanted in two other states for multiple charges of attempted rape.

Alice and i are pretty normal now. At least thats what were told by our shrinks. Well, my old shrink. Alice is still going to therapy twice a week but, i stopped after my first two lessons. I still sleep with edward every night though. Nightmares.

I looked up to edward with a seductive smile.

"hey eddie. What did you do with my outfit from victoria secret?" i batted my eyelashes and he jumped up al-to eagerly to retrieve the little pink bag.

He pulled it out of his drawer and and laid down beside me. He whispered seductively in my ear, "why don't you slip into it?" i opened the bag and saw a little flower headband.

I pouted and said, "but theres only a headband in here" he smirked and said, "i know."

Read my other stories! This is a ONE-SHOT! No more! Love ya!


End file.
